gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Express Yourself
Express Yourself è una canzone presente nell'episodio Come Madonna, il quindicesimo della prima stagione. E' cantata dalle ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni. E' la prima traccia del CD di Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna . Le ragazze indossano corsetti con giarrettiere durante l'esecuzione del brano, i loro abiti e passi di danza sono molto simili a quelli di Madonna. Testo della canzone Rachel: Come on girl, do you believe in love? Cause I got something to say about it And it goes something like this Rachel con le ragazze delle ND: Don't go for second best baby, Put your love to the test Mercedes con le ragazze delle ND: You know, you know, You've got to make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real. Rachel: You don't need diamond rings Or eighteen karat gold Quinn: Fancy cars that Quinn con le ragazze delle ND: Go very fast you know They never last, no, no Mercedes: What you need is a big strong hand to Mercedes con le ragazze delle ND: Lift you to your higher ground Mercedes: Make you feel like a queen on a throne make him Mercedes con le ragazze delle ND: Love you till you can't come down Rachel con le ragazze delle ND: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Rachel e Mercedes con le ragazze delle ND: You know, you know, You've got to make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real Tina: ''' Long stem roses are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head '''Santana: Satin sheets are Santana con le ragazze delle ND: very romantic What happens when you're not in bed Rachel: You deserve the best in life so if the Rachel con le ragazze delle ND: Time isn't right then move on Rachel: Second best is never enough you'll do Rachel con le ragazze delle ND: much better baby on your own Rachel con le ragazze delle ND: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Rachel e Mercedes con le ragazze delle ND: You know, you know, You've got to make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real Le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Express yourself You've got to make him Express himself Rachel con le ragazze delle ND: Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina con le ragazze delle ND: And when you're gone He might regret it Santana e Mercedes con le ragazze delle ND: Think about the love he once had Tina con le ragazze delle ND: Try to carry on, But he just won't get it Rachel: Heeeey Santana e Mercedes con le ragazze delle ND: He'll be back on his knees so please Le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Don't go for second best Rachel con le ragazze delle ND: Baby, Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels (Mercedes: oh oh oh, oh oh oh) And maybe then you'll know your love is real Express yourself (Santana: Your love is real) (Mercedes: Let him know your love is real) Le ragazze delle ND: You've got to make him Express himself (Santana: Baby) Rachel con le ragazze delle ND: Hey, hey, hey, hey (Mercedes: Put your love to the test) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Make him express how he feels) Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Quinn: Express yourself Rachel: Express yourself Le ragazze delle ND: (Tina: Oh baby) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Show you how) Tina: Baby ready or not Mercedes: Express yourself Express yourself oh Le ragazze delle ND: (Santana: You know, you know, you know, you know) So if you want it right now (Tina: Oh you want to express yourself) Make him show you how Le ragazze delle ND: Express yourself. Curiosità *Si tratta del primo assolo di Naya Rivera (Santana) nello show, ma la sua parte è stata tagliata dalle sequenze televisive così[[ Like a Virgin| Like a Virgin]] diventa il suo primo vero assolo in Glee; *Brittany è l'unica delle ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni a non avere un assolo; *'Jenna Ushkowitz '(Tina) non è stata inserita come cantante di questo brano nel libretto interno al CD. *A Quinn sparisce il pancione durante questa esibizione Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One